Mewtwo's challenge!
by Sandact6
Summary: This dang thing wouldn't let me type on my CPU!!! 5 chapters of 8 done. Might be 9.
1. Mewtwo challenge! Chapter 1

Mewtwo's challenge!  
By: Sandact6  
  
Ok then, I do not OWN pokemon! They are the legal property of Game Freak AND Nintendo. And I only pray they do not sue me. Please tell me if this is good or not. It is my first Fanfiction (Yay!). So please tell me if it is good or not. Thank you. Now, on with the show! (PS: I will tell you who the stranger really is later on):  
  
  
Chapter 1: Mewtwo issues the challenge.  
  
Mewtwo: Sigh... Life is boring...  
  
Mewtwo, 1 year after the "Accident" at New Island. Mew left to go back to Rainbow Cloud. Mewtwo, started to train by himself to drive his only passion in life, to become the most powerful pokemon on the planet. Mewtwo, also lacked one thing, the ability to have feelings. It did not brother him much, but he always wondered what it will be like to have them.  
  
Mewtwo: What is the point of having all this power if I cannot use it in real battle!!! *Uses Psyball on bunch of rock, blow ups and a crater is left* What is the point of living if you cannot find a worthy opponent! *Sits down on rock. Thinks* I've got it! I will hold a tournament! Having all the Gym leaders and the Elite 4! I can also find other trainers! Now... all I need to do is set this up...  
  
2 days later at Indigo Plateau  
  
Mail carrier: Master Lance! A very important letter has come to you!  
  
Lance: Alright then, come in then.  
  
Lance was at the Indigo Plateau, filling out final forms to soon-be trainer's all around Johto and Kanto. The other Elite 4 where training for challengers who would challenge them. There were still 4 members: Lorelei, Bruno, Koga and Karen.  
  
Lance: Sit down please.  
  
The Mail carrier was a short, worried looking male in about his 30's  
  
Mail carrier: Yes sir.  
  
Lance: What brings you here? I thought I told the people downstairs not to let anyone up here while I am doing my work.  
  
Mail carrier: Yes, but someone told me that you must have this letter today and read it ASAP.  
  
Lance: Oh fine then... I bet this is about another interview or something.  
  
The letter read:  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To: Lance, the Dragon "Master"  
From: ???  
  
Dear Lance  
  
I have the most powerful pokemon in the world. If you think you and the entire Elite 4 can take it on, you can have it. I will be holding matches at the Stadium in Olivine city on May 26. Come if you wish. The sooner you come, the sooner you can battle. I await you in battle. Fairwell...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lance: Well... this is interesting... Alright then. Let's see how powerful this pokemon really is!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Stranger: So, not only I will give new equipment for the Stadium AND you will see the world strongest pokemon.  
  
Manager: I do not know if we can set the stadium up on time. Only one week!?!? You must be kidding...  
  
Stranger: Listen, set the stadium up on time for this contest and I will give you this equipment for free.  
  
Manager: WHAT!!! You really mean that!?!?  
  
Stranger: Of course I do. All you have do is set the stadium up on time for this event and it is yours.  
  
Manager: DEAL! *Shakes Strangers hand* What did you say your name is again?  
  
Stranger: I did not say it. But if you must call me something, call me Stranger.  
  
Manager: Alright then Stranger! All you have to do is tell us what pokemon you are going to use.  
  
Stranger: I will like to keep that a secret.  
  
Manager: Then what will we put on the poster?  
  
Stranger: *Opening door* Just put down the world's strongest pokemon. People are bound to go for that. *Leaves*  
  
Manager: *Sigh* I just hope we can install the new equipment and prepare the stadium in time...   
  
2 days later...  
  
Ash: FINALLY! We are in Olivine city!!!  
  
Misty: That trail was long!  
  
Ash: Complainer...  
  
Misty: WHEN I WILL WANT YOUR OPINION I WILL ASK FOR IT!!! *Hits Ash with mallet*  
  
Ash: OW! Ok! Ok!  
  
Brock: Ok you two! Settle down! Let's find a place to eat and rest...  
  
Brock has been cut short by Ash.  
  
Ash: And me to get another Gym badge!  
  
Brock: Is that all you ever think about!?!?  
  
Misty: Maybe. Ash, I agree with Brock. Let's find somewhere to rest and eat first!  
  
Ash: Oh... Alright then...  
  
Ash and co. are heading towards a restaurant to eat when they see a poster.  
  
Ash: What's this?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
ATTENTION ALL TRAINERS!  
  
The world's most powerful pokemon will be battling on May 26, 2183 in the Olivine Stadium at 1:30 pm to all trainers. If you beat him, you can have him! application forms are being filled out at the Olivine city Pokecenter. Watching the show is free. Come, if you dare!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brock: What is it Ash?  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
  
Ash: I was looking at this poster... I think I will try this out! Yeah! I will get the worlds most powerful pokemon in the world!  
  
Stranger: HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Ash did not see the Stranger in back of him. He was wearing a trench coat and you could not see his face or feet. But he was wearing tan colored gloves.  
  
Ash: Uh?  
  
Stranger: Oh! I just found that so funny! *Looks at Brock* Finally!  
  
Brock: What is it?  
  
Stranger: You are the Pewter city Gym leader. Am I correct?  
  
Brock: EX-Gym leader.  
  
Stranger: That will do then. *Passes Brock form*  
  
Brock: What this?  
  
Stranger: It's a test to see how your "Gym" pokemon stand up to the world's most powerful pokemon.  
  
Brock: Sorry, I refuse.  
  
Stranger: I knew it... I guess your pokemon AND your Gym is very bad. No challenge right here...  
  
Brock: How dare you insult the Pewter city gym!!! I accept this challenge!  
  
Stranger: Ok then, please fill out the form.  
  
Ash: Hey! Do I get one?  
  
Stranger: What do I look like!?!? A mailman?!?! I am only giving out forms to Gym leaders. Trainer's go get their's at the pokemon center.  
  
Ash: Ooohhh... Alright then. Come on Paycheck!  
  
Paycheck: Paycheck pi!  
  
Brock: Here it is!  
  
Stranger: Thank you. *Sees Misty at restaurant* Aw! Another one!  
  
Misty is eating her Supper when the Stranger sits across from her and starts talking.  
  
Stranger: You are the sister of the leaders at the Cerulean city. Am I mistaken?  
  
Misty: *Swallows food in mouth* Sure am! And this pokemon next to me is is Togpei!  
  
Togpei: Toogappprrrrrriiiiiii!  
  
Stranger: Charmed. Now, I have a favor of to ask you.  
  
Misty: Oh really... *Swallows food* what is it?  
  
Stranger: It appears your sister's will not come to my... err... I mean the contest that is being held at the Olivine stadium at May 26. They have as gym leaders, how should I say this, aw, Chickened out and...  
  
He was cut short by Misty.  
  
Misty: ARE YOU INSULTING THE CERULEAN CITY GYM LEADERS WHICH ARE ALSO SISTERS!?!?  
  
Stranger: In a way, yes.  
  
Misty: I accept this challenge!   
  
Stranger: Alright then, please fill out this form.  
  
Misty: Gladly!  
  
Togpei: Toga?  
  
*Misty fills out the form*  
  
Misty: Here! *Passes form to Stranger*  
  
Stranger: Thank you. Do not forget, you will be representing the Cerulean city out there. *Leaves restaurant*  
  
Misty: Of all the nerve!  
  
Togpei: *Takes bite out of food* Togappprrriiiii!  
  
Meanwhile at the Olivine city pokecenter.  
  
Ash: Aw! I see 1 more application from left! Come on Pi!  
  
Paycheck: Pika pi...  
  
Ash walks to the forms. When is pushed away by...  
  
Gary: Sorry! Losers go last!  
  
Ash: GARY!?!? You are going to enter this!?!?  
  
Gary: Yes, I am! And I am also going to win it and get the world's most powerful pokemon!  
  
Ash: Not before me you're not!  
  
Gary: *Fills out final form and puts it in box* Ha! Beat you to it!  
  
Ash: Grrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
Nurse joy comes and puts down more forms for the contest.  
  
Ash: HA! *Ash takes a form and reads it*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First name: __________________________________________  
Last name: __________________________________________  
Age: ________________ Birthrate: _____________________  
Hometown: __________________________________________  
Pokemon: 1. ____________________________  
2. ____________________________  
3. ____________________________  
4. ____________________________  
5. ____________________________  
6. ____________________________  
  
Why are you doing this contest?  
________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________  
  
After this form is filled out, please put it in the box next to it.   
Olivine stadium Inc.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash: Weird questions... but ok... (Starts to fill out form)  
  
Paycheck: *Looks at paper* Pi?  
  
Gary: Well... Got to go! May catch loseritus from you loser! Later!  
  
Gary walks over to the counter and gives Nurse Joy his pokemon and asks for a room to stay in.  
  
Ash: Grrrrrrrrrrrr... That Gary!  
  
Paycheck: Pika?  
  
Later that night. When Brock and Misty came back with angry looks and their faces.  
  
Ash: Whoa. What happened to you to? Team Rocket come or something?   
  
Misty: No not that. Someone just came and insulted the Cerulean Gym and I would not stand for it!  
  
Brock: Same thing for me!  
  
Misty: So I entered the challenge at the Olivine stadium!  
  
Brock: Same here!  
  
Ash: Wow! What a coincidence! So did I!  
  
Misty: Well then. Only 5 more days to the matches begin then.  
  
Ash: Yeah... Guess so... But me and my pokemon will be ready for anything! Right Paycheck?  
  
Paycheck: Paycheck!  
  
Brock: *Yawns* Well... I bushed... let's hit the sack then. We'll talk about this in the morning.  
  
Misty turns off the light.  
  
Ash: Good night Paycheck.  
  
Paycheck: Piiikkkaaa...  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in an alley.  
  
James: Why can't we never sleep in a hotel!?!?  
  
Jessie: Because the police might find us and take us in for questioning! Besides, the boss says we will not pay us until we pay for all the things we brock over the time!  
  
James: WHAT!?!? That can take forever!!!  
  
Meowth: 3 years to be exact.  
  
James starts to cry. Then stops when Jessie hits him over the back of the head with a fan.  
  
Jessie: Stop being such a crybaby! All we have to do is just find a way to steal a lot of rare pokemon and the boss will be sure to start paying us again! Now, anyone got a plan?  
  
A gust of wind blows buy, and blows a piece of paper into Meowth face.  
  
Meowth: Hey! What's this?  
  
James grabs the paper out of Meowth hands.  
  
James: Give me that! Uh? *Read poster* (Author's note: It's the same one Ash read back earlier mind you)  
  
Jessie: What is it James?  
  
James: It's a contest. Having the world most powerful pokemon in it.  
  
Meowth: Really! Hey guys! This is our lucky break! If we can swipe this powerful pokemon the boss will be more than glad enough to forgive our   
debts AND pay us with a lot of money!  
  
Jessie: Say! That is a good idea Meowth!   
  
James: You're right!  
  
Jessie: Ok then! It's settled! When this tournament starts we steal this pokemon and give it to the boss!  
  
All three: Right! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
So, is it good chu? I hope it is. It's my first one. Oh! Almost forgot the copyright! Copyright Sandact6 2001. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter of this saga called "Chapter 2: Preparing for the challenge!". I'll write it while I am away (And plus a few others if I have time!). Bye bye y'all!   
  



	2. Mew's challenge! Chapter 2

Mewtwo challenge!  
By: Sandact6  
  
Well, today I am am writing up this chapter in Mewtwo challenge. To drain more time from your short lives already. As I said in the last Chapter, I do not OWN pokemon! They are the legal property of Game Freak AND Nintendo. Now that is over, on with the pika! Err... I mean Show!   
  
  
Chapter 2: Preparing for the challenge!  
  
At Olivine city at 12:07 on the 24th of May.  
  
Ash: Come on you guys! I can get the badge that is here while I am waiting from the challenge!  
  
Misty: Is all you ever think about is badges?  
  
Ash: Well... I have to get all 8 if I want to enter and beat the Johto league touraments dont I?  
  
Misty: I'M NOT THAT STUPID!!!  
  
Brock: Settle down you two! I only hope one thing...  
  
Ash and Misty: What's that?  
  
Brock: That the Gym leader is a beautiful girl!!!  
  
Misty hits Brock over the head with a fan.  
  
Misty: That's enough out of you for one day...  
  
Ash walks towards the Gym and sees something.  
  
Ash: Hu...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ATTENTION   
  
The Gym leader, Jasmine, will not be returning to the Gym until the challenge at the Olivine Gym is over. She will be taking part in it. Please wait until it is over. Thank you for your time.  
  
Issued by the Pokemon league   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash: Oh man!  
  
Misty: Oh well Ash... I guess you will not be getting that badge anytime soon.  
  
Brock: Hey! I got an idea!  
  
Misty: What is it? Go to the beach so you can stare at the girls sunbathing?  
  
Brock: Not anymore!  
  
Ash: What is it then.  
  
Brock: Well... we do not know what the arena looks like in the stadium right?  
  
Ash and Misty: Right...  
  
Pikachu: Pika...  
  
Brock: So, how about we go to it and have a look at it. It doesn't hurt to look at the battle ground before you fight. It may help us.  
  
Ash: Hey! Great idea Brock! Come on guys! I'll race you there!  
  
Misty: Hey!  
  
Brock: Wait up!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi!  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket is at the stadium already. Underneath the battle floor...  
  
Jessie: Alright Meowth. What is your plan of getting the pokemon?  
  
James: Yeah! Spill the beans already!  
  
Meowth: Pipe down already! All right, here it is. When the pokemon is battling some trainer, I press this button on this remote control and...  
  
James: And! And!  
  
Meowth: the floor at the arena will colapse and the pokemon will fall down in the cage so we can capture it!  
  
Jessie: Great idea Meowth!   
  
Meowth: I also have a backup plan in case this one doesn't work!  
  
Jessie: What is it Meowth?  
  
James: Yeah! Tell us, tell us, tell us!  
  
Meowth: Pipe down! It simple really, I just took all the parts form all the robots that kid blew up on us and put them all together to make one really big robot!  
  
Jessie: Sounds nasty! I love it!  
  
James: Can we see this robot of yours Meowth?  
  
Meowth: NO! It's not done yet!  
  
James: HOW COULD IT DO ANYTHING IF IT IS NOT DONE!!!  
  
Meowth: *Scratches James face*  
  
James: AAAHHHHH!!! My face!  
  
Meowth: Deserves you right! The robot shall be finished by Friday! A day BEFORE the contest! So relax!  
Jessie: I just hope you're right...  
  
Meowth: Trust me...  
  
James: Well... There is a first time for everything...  
  
Meanwhile our main characters are walking towards the stadium...  
  
Brock: Here we are!  
  
Ash looks up and sees a really big stadium and letters going across that spells out "Olivine stadium"  
  
Ash: Awfully big... Isn't it?  
  
Misty: It holds more things than pokemon battles Ash. It holds baseball and Football games as well.  
  
Ash: I didn't know that...  
  
Misty: Maybe you shouldn't have your head in pokemon battles all thhe time and pay attention for once...  
  
Ash: Hey! At...  
  
Ash was cut short by Brock  
  
Brock: Now now you two! We do not need fight today!  
  
Ash: She started it!  
  
Misty: HEY!!!  
  
Brock: Hopeless... Come on in the stadium and see what it looks like!  
  
Ash + Misty: Ok!  
  
Just as they about are to walk into the stadium, Ash hears a familiar voice...  
  
Richie: Hey Ash! Is that you?  
  
Ash: Richie! Is that you!  
  
Richie: Sure is! How have you been doing?  
  
Ash: Great! And you?  
  
Richie: Good. What brings you here?  
  
Ash: The contest! I'm going to capture the world most powerful pokemon!  
  
Richie: *Laughs* Looks like you're to have some competition Ash!  
  
Ash: Uh... You're in this too?  
  
Richie: Sure am!   
  
Ash: What do ya know... Anyways, I was just about to go into the stadium to have a look at it. Wanna come see it?  
  
Richie: Sure! Race ya there!  
  
Ash: *Laughing* Hey! No fair! You got a head start!  
  
So, our gang (Not a bad one) heads towards the main field. And has a look at it.  
  
Richie: Looks a standard pokemon stadium to me.  
  
The stadium was just like the one in the orange league. A sandy field but instead of a pokeball symbol on it, a pool of water took it's place. And also, a large, scoreboard was being mounted near the rim of the stadium.  
  
Worker: Careful! Careful! Good! Now rig it up!   
  
The worker was a middle aged man in about his 30 'ies. He looked a bit worried. Who would not be if your job was on the line. But, it was safely in place. So he did not look worried anymore.   
  
Ash: What is that thing?   
  
Worker: It's some kind of new billboard that the boss wants us to put up on time for the tourament.   
  
Brock: Looks like a normal scoreboard to me.  
  
Richie: *nods head in agreement*  
  
Worker: It A LOT more than that!  
  
Misty: Is it a new model?  
  
Worker: Better believe it! It automatically calculates pokemons levels, battle experience, current health in battle, species and any other stat changes that may happen in battle.  
  
Ash: But what is the use if our pokedexes already do that?  
  
Worker: Pokedexes do not do all that in 3 milliseconds!  
  
Richie: WHOA! How much does that cost!  
  
Worker: Nothing. We do not pay anything if we get it up on time.  
  
Worker #2: *Next to billboard yelling at worker #1* It's all rigged up now! All you need to do is turn it on!  
  
Worker: *Yells back* Thanks! I will try to test it! *Looks at Ash and Richie* Hey you two!  
  
Ash + Richie: Us?  
  
Worker: Yes you two! Do you mind if you have a little battle here? I need to test out the billboard.   
  
Ash: Sure!  
  
Richie: *Smiling* It's been a long time ever since we had a battle Ash!  
Ash: *Smiling* Yeah I'll say!   
  
Worker: Just a one-on-one battle please. We don't wanna mess up the stadium to much.  
  
Brock: I'll be the battle supervisor.  
  
Worker: Not needed.  
  
Misty: Why?  
  
Worker: Did you forget the whole point of this battle is to test out the billboard?  
  
Misty: Yeah I guess.  
  
The billboard turned on. It told all the rules of the current battle. It showed that the battle had no time limit and only 1 pokemon each. BEGIN BATTLE!  
  
Richie: Go Zippo! (Authors note: In case you forgotten, it's his Charmander)  
  
Ash: Aw! A Charmander hey?  
  
(Authors note: WARNING! Info may not be right!) The billboard instantly showed Zippo stats level and picture. It said:  
Name: Zippo  
Species: Charmander  
Side: Red  
Level: 63  
Trainer name: Richie  
HP: 171 / 171  
  
Ash: It's really fast and pretty accurate at stats.  
  
Richie: Ash! What about our battle!  
  
Ash: Oh right! Go Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika! *Runs onto field*  
  
Zippo info disappeared from the billboard and the billboard in about less than a second did Pikachu's stats.  
Name: Pikachu  
Species: Pikachu  
Side: Blue  
Level: 79  
Trainer name: Ash  
HP: 202 / 202  
Then Pikachu's info disappeared from the billboard and only there pictures of them, their HP and number and pictures of remaining pokemon.  
  
Richie: Zippo! Flamethrower attack!  
  
Zippo: *Does Flamethrower*  
  
The billboard posted reaction time for Zippo while Pikachu dodged the Flamethrower attack.  
  
Ash: *Looking at billboard* 0.67 seconds for reaction time for Zippo. Alright Pikachu! Let's show them your Agility!  
  
Pikachu: PI KA! *Runs so fast that is it very hard to see Pikachu*  
  
The billboard posted on Pikachu's picture that it's speed went WAY up. And the reaction time as well.  
  
Richie: 0.34 for your Pikachu Ash! Zippo! Slash!  
  
Zippo: *Looks around in confusion because it does not know where to hit Pikachu*  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Quick attack!  
  
Pikachu: *Tackles Zippo at unbelieve speed*   
  
The billboard posted as soon as Pikachu attacked that Zippo's HP went down some. It said it lost 43 HP in that hit.  
  
Richie: Zippo! Here is your chance! Slash!  
  
Zippo: Char! *Tries to Slash Pikachu*  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu: PPPPPPIIIIIIII KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAA CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUU! *Shocks Zippo*  
  
The billboard showed that the Thunderbolt hit Zippo and his HP went to zero.  
  
Richie: ZIPPO!  
  
Ash: We won Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pi pikachu!  
  
Richie: Good job Zippo. *Pulls off Zippo's pokeball* You deserve a rest.  
  
Stranger: Not bad you two.  
  
Richie: Uh?  
  
Ash: Don't I remember you from somewhere?  
  
Stranger: You must have a very low remembrance rate. Yes, I gave out that form to your friend yesterday.  
  
Brock: You mean me?  
  
Misty: And me!?!?  
  
Stranger: Yes both of you. So. What are you all doing here?  
  
Ash: We came here to look at the arena. Is there anything wrong.  
  
Stranger: *Looks a field* Since the field looks Ok. I guess not.  
  
Richie: Sorry if we made a mess...  
  
Stranger: It's the workers job to clean that up. Not yours. So don't worry and save your pokemon's strength for the contest. Do not lie to me and not say you are in it. I read all of your entry forms.  
  
Misty: You mean you're setting this thing up?  
  
Stranger: Yes.  
  
Brock: Do you know the "New pokemon"?  
  
Stranger: Yes.  
  
Ash: Can you PLEASE tell me! I wanna know!!!  
  
Stranger: Sure.  
  
Ash: Really!?!?  
  
Stranger: At the night of the contest when the battle begins.  
  
Ash: *Anime faint*  
  
Misty: When in this contest Mr...  
  
Stranger: #1 Did you read the sign about the contest and #2 call me stranger for now.  
  
Misty: For #1, yes  
  
Stranger: There you go.  
  
Misty: *Growls*  
  
Ash: Careful Misty! The board might think you are a pokemon!  
  
Misty: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS ASH KETCHUM! *Runs over to Ash*  
  
Ash: AH! *Runs away*  
  
They continue to run around the arena part of the stadium while yelling insults at each other.  
  
Richie: Aren't you going to stop them?  
  
Brock: I'll have better luck building a time machine...  
  
Stranger: *Looking at Ash and Misty* Fools...   
  
Later on. Ash and the gang were at a were at a restaurant talking about the contest.  
  
Ash: Too bad Richie could not come...  
  
Brock: I think he would not be able to after what you did to his Charmander...  
  
Pikachu: *Nods head* Pika pika.  
Ash: Good point...  
  
Misty: ...and for desert I'll have some Ice creme!  
  
Waiter: Is that all?  
  
Brock: Yes it is.  
  
Waiter: Ok then... Your order will be here shortly...  
  
Ash: Man I am hungry!  
  
Brock: I think we all are Ash...  
  
Misty: Hey you guys, look at the TV...  
  
On the TV that stranger was being interviewed by a newsman.  
  
Newsman: And welcome back! Right here...  
  
Ash: Hey! Isn't that the guy from the arena we met?  
  
Misty: SSHH!! I want to hear this!  
  
Stranger: ... to be here.  
  
Newsman: So, can I ask you so questions about the contest?  
  
Stranger: Go right ahead.  
  
Newsman: There was been some rumors about that the Elite 4 and all the Gym leaders will be there. Is this true?  
  
Stranger: Yes it is.  
  
Ash: *Chokes on food* THE ELITE 4!?!?  
  
Misty: *Smacks Ash* I said I want to hear this!!!  
  
Newsman: Can you tell us what the pokemon is?  
  
Stranger: No.  
  
Newsman: What does it look like?  
  
Stranger: No  
  
Newsman: Can you tell us ANYTHING about this pokemon?  
  
Stranger: Well... I guess I can tell you one thing. The pokemon's type will be just Psychic.  
  
Newsman: Well thanks for watching us! Stay tuned next for Sports reel with Don...  
  
Ash: I don't have any pokemon that do good vs. Psychic types...  
  
Brock: Lighten up Ash! For all we know that pokemon might be an Abra!  
  
Ash: *Sighs* I guess you're right.  
  
Waiter: Here is the bill. Who's paying?  
  
Ash: I wi...  
  
Brock: No. Let me Ash. You go on to check out the town and more info about this contest  
  
Ash: Ok! Thanks a lot Brock! Come on Pikachu! *Runs out door*  
  
Pikachu: Pika! *Runs after Ash*  
  
Misty: HEY! *Stands up* Aren't you forgetting someone! *Runs after Ash and Pikachu*  
  
Waiter: Alright then. Here is the bill. *Passes bill to brock*  
  
Brock: Thank... (Looks at bill) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MISTY!!! DID YOU HAVE TO ORDER SO MUCH!?!?  
  
Well ok! Since the contest did happen until 2 more days, let's just say we speed up the days to the day of it. Shall we? Because I REALLY do not want to say what happened those 2 days (To lazy to type it down.) Keep in mind their pokemon did not change at all.  
  
May 26 2183 at 12:20PM  
  
  
Ash: That was a great idea of you Brock coming here early.  
  
Misty: Yeah I'll say. Almost no one is here.  
  
Brock: Well you can always count on me to think up great ideas!  
  
Misty: That is if you are staring a girl...  
  
Brock: *Sulks* I have a problem...  
  
Ash: Come on! I wanna fight soon! *Runs towards stadium*  
  
Misty: Then you should have stayed in bed!!!  
  
About 10 seconds later at the gate...  
  
Gate keeper: Hello. May I please see your pokedex?  
  
Ash: Sure...  
  
Ash takes out his pokedex and shows it to the gate keeper.  
  
Gate keeper: Ok. You may go through. Be sure to let out all of your pokemon when you enter the waiting area.  
  
Ash: Thanks! *Runs into stadium*  
  
Pikachu: Pi! Pi pika! *Runs after Ash*  
  
Brock: Aren't you going to tell him when can he fight?  
  
Gate keeper: Our computer automatically tells us who goes when at the time. Gates close at 1:00PM sharp.   
  
Misty: Sounds fair.  
  
Gate keeper: Are you two in this?  
  
Brock: Why yes we are. I'm Brock, the Pewter city and this girl right here next to me is Misty replacing the gym leaders for Cerulean city.  
  
Gate keeper: *Does something on the computer* Ok then. Go right on through. Be sure to let all of your pokemon out.   
  
Brock + Misty: Thanks. *Walks in gate*  
Brock and Misty kept walking towards the waiting area to only see Ash standing there.  
  
Misty: What is it Ash?  
  
Ash: I guess he where not the only ones of thinking about coming here early...  
  
Brock opened the door only to reveal about 3 dozen other trainer's sitting down. Misty stood there along with Ash surprised as well while Brock only went over to all the pretty girls in the place. As well as most of the old faces Ash had seen on his journey! (Like the Elite 4!)  
  
Misty: Well... he just as might as well make ourselves comfortable... *Walks over in the room*  
  
Ash: *Still in surprise*  
  
Misty: COME ON ASH! *Grabs Ash by the ear and drags him in the room*  
  
Ash: Ow! Ow! Ow! Not so hard!  
  
A bit later (About 15 minutes) Ash walked around the room and was looking at all the pokemon the people had.  
  
Ash: I never seen so many pokemon in one room before...  
  
Pikachu: Pppiiikkkaaa...  
  
But what really caught ash's attention was the fact that a girl had Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon AND Umbreon as her pokemon! Ash could not believe what he was seeing! They, and the Eevee's, where really rare pokemon! Ash started to walk over and saw the the Umbreon was beside what Ash thought was it's master, the Espeon was sleeping, the Flareon and Jolteon looked evilly at each other like they were going to kill each other and the Vaporeon looked like it was trying to talk them out of it.  
  
Vaporeon: Vapor! Eon oreon vapor, Vapor vaporeon!  
  
Jolteon: *Stares evilly at Flareon with sparks flying around her*  
  
Flareon: *Stares evilly at Jolteon also GREATLY heating the air around him*  
  
Vaporeon: Va...  
  
Girl: Save it for the fight you two!  
  
Ash: Are all these pokemon yours?  
  
Girl: Sure are! Are those yours? *Points to pokemon by Brock*  
  
Ash: Some of them. Hi! My name is Ash! What's yours?  
  
Girl: Relena. Don't just stand there! *Pulls up a chair* Have a seat!  
  
Ash: Thanks. *Sits down*  
  
When Ash sits down, he notices the Vaporeon looking at Ash smiling.  
  
Ash: What the...  
  
Relena: *Laughs* You should be lucky! Vaporeon isn't like this around most people!  
  
Ash: *Pets Vaporeon*  
  
Vaopreon: Vvvvaaa...   
  
Ash: Are that Jolteon and Flareon always like that?  
  
Relena: Afraid so... Been this like the day ever since I caught them... *Looks at them again* I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO SAVE IT FOR THE FIGHT!  
  
Jolteon walks towards Espeon, Vaporeon and Umbreon while Flareon wanders off.  
  
Relena: Don't go too far Flareon!  
  
Flareon: Flare!  
  
Relena: Aw! You have a Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: *Looks at Relena* Pika?  
  
Ash: Yeah. Me and Pikachu are best buds! *Looks at pikachu* Right Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: *Jumps onto Ash's shoulder* Pi pikachu!  
  
Relena: Well... Me and my Umbreon are also best friends. Ever since I was born I knew Umbreon.  
  
Ash: Wow... *Looks at clock* Well! I got to go now! Thanks for the little talk Relena!  
  
Relena: You too! *Looks at Espeon* ESPEON! DON'T YOU DARE!  
  
Ash made his way back to Brock and Misty and noticed that Misty was petting the Vaporeon that Ash was earlier on.  
  
Misty: *Petting Vaporeon* Aw! Your sssooo cute!  
  
Vaporeon: Vvvvvvvaaaaaaapppppppooooooorrrrrrr...  
  
Ash: Yeah right doesn't like humans.  
  
Vaporeon all the sudden saw the sranger and went over to him.  
  
Vaporeon: *Growls at stranger*  
  
Stranger: Ms. Relena! You Vaporeon is over here! *Wispers to Vaporeon* If I were you, I would keep my jaw shut if you know what is good for you!!!   
  
Ash sat down and was about to talk to Brock when...  
  
Stranger: Welcome all to this contest!  
  
  
Everyone looks up at the stranger. That, Ash and the gang met a few days ago...  
  
Stranger: Let's go over the rules! Besides regular 6 vs. 1 pokemon matches, the only way you win is by capturing it. You must capture the pokemon if you win. There is no other way. Now! Can you please all follow me to the next waiting room. *Starts to walk out door*  
  
No one follows him.  
  
Stranger: *Sigh* There will be food there!  
  
Everybody, even the pokemon, all ran into the next waiting room. Where there was TV's and a café in it.   
  
Stranger: All right then! The first vi... er... I mean challenger is someone named "Gary Oak".  
  
Gary: That's me!  
  
Ash: GARY GOES FIRST!?!?  
  
Gary: Guess you will not be getting that pokemon anytime soon Ash! *Laughs*  
  
Ash: Ggggrrrr...  
  
Stranger: You can watch and hear us in these TV sets all around the room. Come on Mr. Oak.  
  
Gary: See ya later!  
  
The stranger leads him out to the field where a HUGE crowd was in it.  
  
Announcer: Welcome ladies and Gents! You are here today at this sold out contest to see some battles and the worlds most powerful pokemon! Can this Super pokemon stand up to the power of over 83 trainers and their pokemon?  
  
The stranger and Gary stands on different sides of the field.  
  
Stranger: Pick Umbreon then...  
  
Gary: How did you know!  
  
Stranger: If the pokemon is a Psychic type it is only common sense to pick that Umbreon beside you...  
  
Gary: Good point. UMBREON! GO!!!  
  
  
What will happen in the fight? Who is the "Never before seen" pokemon? Who is this Stranger? Why am I asking so many questions!?!? All this will be answered in the next exciting, action packed chapter of Mewtwo challenge! The next chapter called "The stranger is a stranger no more!" Pi pi! 


	3. Mewtwo's challenge! Chapter 3

Mewtwo's challenge!  
By: Sandact6  
  
Hello! I'm here with my most popular fanfic series yet IMO! So, let's cut to the chase! Copyright Sandact6 2001. Now, let's see who the stranger really is!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The stranger is a stranger no more!!!  
  
Gary: GO!!! UMBREON!!!  
  
The board displayed the statistics for Gary's Umbreon.  
Name: Umbreon  
Species: Umbreon  
Side: Blue  
Level: 78  
Trainer name: Gary Oak  
HP: 303/303  
  
Stranger: *Laughs* Do you remember your first lost? I sure do.  
  
Gary: It was at the pokemon league! So what about it!  
  
Stranger: *Laughs again* Not that one. I meant the one you lost when you were trying to get an Earth Badge.  
  
Gary: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT! I DID NOT LOSE AT THAT TIME!  
  
Stranger: Oh really... *Starts to walk on field* How I remember it is when you went in there, it went fine first, two out of three were gone.  
  
Gary looked like he saw a ghost.  
  
Stranger: But then, a pokemon showed up that even your pokedex did not know. It effortlessly took down your remaining pokemon. Even it was 2 vs. 1.  
  
Gary: *Having horrified look on face* It... it can't be!  
  
Stranger: *Now floating in the air* Oh! But it is! *Throws off trenchcoat*  
  
Crowd: *Gasps in curiousity*  
  
Mewtwo: Ready for the rematch of your life?  
  
Announcer: WOW! It's looks like the pokemon that was promised we would see is true! I never seen or heard of this pokemon in my life!!!  
  
The board displayed for Mewtwo:  
Name: Mewtwo  
Species: Mewtwo  
Side: Red  
Level: 100  
Trainer name: N/A  
HP: 415/415  
  
Gary: Grr... PREPARE TO LOSE!!! UMBREON! FAINT ATTACK!  
  
Umbreon: UM! *Turns invisable and runs towards Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: *Smiles* Pathetic... Detect.  
  
Mewtwo sees Umbreon's pawprints on the ground running towards him. He flies up into the air to avoid it.  
  
Announcer: IT CAN FLY!?!?  
  
Gary: UMBREON! GET IT!  
  
Mewtwo: Just because I'm a Psychic type doesn't mean I am defenseless against Dark type opponents. *Reaches out and grabs Umbreon by middle body section*  
  
Announcer: WHAT THE!?!? In all my years of seeing pokemon fights folks I never, ever seen a pokemon hit an Umbreon using Faint attack!  
  
Mewtwo: Playtime's over! SUBMISSION! *Mewtwo slams Umbreon into the ground breaking his leg*  
  
Umbreon: UUUMMMBBBRRREEE!!! *Tears from in eyes*  
  
Umbreon health on the board said it was a critical hit and Umbreon's health went right down to zero instantly.  
  
Mewtwo: Your trainer cannot save you now...  
  
Back in the waiting room, many of the pokemon, hide behind their trainers and some are just amazed at what a Psychic type did to a Dark type! Also...  
  
Brock: *Spits out water* IMPOSSIBLE!!! Ash! We better be careful! One hit and our pokemon are out like lights!!!  
  
Pikachu: Ppppiiii.... (Hides behind Ash)  
  
Ash: Aw relax! Just as long we stay away from it we'll be fine!!!  
  
Misty: *Thinking* I sure hope you're right...  
  
Togepi: Toge... *Hides in Misty's arms*  
  
Back to the fight now...  
  
Gary: UMBREON!!!  
  
Announcer: One hit!!! That's all it took! Just one hit! This pokemon is just no normal pokemon!  
  
Gary: *Takes out Umbreon's pokeball and points it to Umbreon* Umbreon re... return...  
  
The ball takes back in Umbreon and Gary puts the pokeball back on his belt.  
  
Mewtwo: Next time bring 6 pokemon. It was foolish of you to only bring 3.  
  
Gary: I... thought this was going to follow league rules...  
  
Mewtwo: Well they do not. You could have brought in 6 pokemon but you only brought 3. *Shakes head* Sad... It will take a long time for your pokemon to trust you.  
  
Gary: *Explodes into rage* YOU LEAVE MY OTHER POKEMON OUT OF THIS!!! GO NIDOKING!!! *Throws Nidoking's pokeball out onto the field*  
  
The pokeball explodes into light as Gary's pokemon, Nidoking, comes out!  
  
Nidoking: MMMAAARRRRAAAA!!! Nido ni do!  
  
Mewtwo: I think not... *Starts to glow blue*  
  
Gary: NIDOKING! HORN DRILL!!!  
  
Nidoking slowly floats into the air in a blue light...  
  
Mewtwo: *Eyes are blue* Too bad your Nidoking cannot move when it is disabled... Time to say goodbye to Nidoking.  
  
Mewtwo using his psychic powers, just a little flick of his wrist slams Nidoking into the wall behind Gary at least about 100 KPH. And the billboard showed Nidoking's health dropped like a rock. And Nidoking was just about living about by a thread as it became unconscious.   
  
Back in the waiting room...  
  
Misty: Stay away and it cannot hurt us uh?  
  
Ash: I... Relax! Gary's pokemon can be weak after all!!!  
  
Brock: I would not count on that Ash...  
  
Back to the battle (Again)...  
  
Gary: NIDOKING!!! Y... YOU MONSTER!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Serves him right. He said he was going to snap my spine and eat me for breakfast.  
  
Gary: That is no reason why you just about had to kill him!  
  
Mewtwo: Quit your whining human. It's still alive. Barely. It will be fine in a few days.   
  
Gary: I HATE YOU! GO ARCANINE!!!  
  
Arcanine's pokeball explodes on the ground and Arcanine's takes form.  
  
Arcanine: Ar! Ar! Ar!  
  
Gary: ARCANINE! FIRE BLAST THAT THING!!!  
  
Arcanine: Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrcccccccccaaaaaaaaa *Blows out fire blast 3 times the height of Mewtwo* nnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeeee!!!  
  
Announcer: WOW! That is the biggest fire blast I have ever seen!!!  
  
Mewtwo: What a waste of my power and time... *Grabs fire blast and throws it above his head with no effort*  
  
Announcer: WHAT THE!?!? HE... HE THREW THAT FIRE BLAST INTO THE AIR WITH NO EFFORT AT ALL!!! AMAZING!!!  
  
Arcanine: Ar can...  
  
Mewtwo: Tell me Arcanine, before you faint or possibly die. Why do you obey that human? *Points to Gary* You can easily destroy him with no effort if you want. But... why do you still obey him?  
  
Gary: Don't fall for it Arcanine!!!  
  
Arcanine: Ar can! Ar ar, canine... ARCANINE!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Hm... You have been brainwashed. Prepare to faint. *Glows blue and starts to float in the air*  
  
Gary: ARCANINE!!! EXTREME SPEED!  
  
Arcanine: *Standing still, shaking* Ar...  
  
Announcer: Looks like Arcanine's to scared to move! Who wouldn't be!?!?  
  
  
Mewtwo: *Holds energy in ball above his head about twice as big as Mewtwo* Here's one of the many new tricks I've learned. PSYBALL!!! *Throws Psyball at Arcanine*  
  
Gary: ARCANINE! IF YOU DO NOT WHAT TO FAINT, JUMP!!!  
  
Arcanine: Ar! *Jumps out of the Psyballs path*  
  
Gary: Ha!  
  
Mewtwo: Hum! Do not be so sure about winning now... *Glows blue and move wrist in a circle, the psyball redirects itself back to Arcanine which it hits dead on*  
  
A HUGE explosion takes up all the arena and sends Arcanine to the ground smoking and not moving at all. And of course, the billboard displays that Arcanine has no health left.  
  
Announcer: UNBELIEVABLE!!! UNBELIEVABLE!!! I'VE NEVER, EVER SEEN A POKEMON REDIRECT AN ATTACK OF THAT SIZE AND POWER BACK AT THE TARGET!!!  
  
Gary: ARCANINE!!!  
  
Mewtwo: *Floats back to the ground* Pathetic... You where no challenge at all.  
  
The billboard puts a red "X" on his last pokemon. And says side Red is the winner.  
  
Gary: *Recalls back Arcanine* Gr... YOU BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! *Runs towards Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: Do not be so sure... *Puts and on Gary's forehead and sends him back to his side by sliding across the ground* Take your losing and learn from it.  
  
Gary: *Runs off crying like a little baby*  
  
Announcer: Well folks! Looks we all have a good day ahead of us!!!   
  
Crowd: *cheers*  
  
Announcer: The next opponent is... Brock! The Pewter city Gym leader!!! Can his Rock hard pokemon stop this super pokemon?   
  
Back in waiting room...  
  
Brock: *Glups* Well... Looks like it's my turn...  
  
Ash + Misty: Good luck Brock!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika!  
  
Brock: Thanks you guys! *Runs off to the arena*  
  
Back in the arena...  
  
Announcer: Here he is! Brock has entered the arena!  
  
Crowd: *Cheers*  
  
Mewtwo: I can tell you are scared.  
  
Brock: After I seen what you did, you wouldn't be!?!?  
  
Mewtwo: *Smiles* Good point...  
  
Announcer: Begin round 2!  
  
Does Brock's pokemon stand a chance in hell against Mewtwo? Maybe... Just maybe... Mewtwo has gotten stronger than last we met him... Find out in the next chapter "Mewtwo vs. Brock!" See 'ya all later chu!!!  



	4. Mewtwo's challenge! Chapter 4

Mewtwo's challenge!  
Chapter 4  
  
Hello ya all! Sorry this could not come sooner. Have been busy with other things lately. I'm trying to write a Pokemon Stadium R-2 FAQ. Well... May write. Depends really. Well! Enough of my life already! I'm sure you all waited for this. So, I'll make this short. Copyright Sandact6 2001. Now, on with the Fanfic chu!  
  
Mewtwo vs. Brock! The "Rock hard" conflict!  
  
Brock: GO GEODUDE!  
  
And so, the pokéball exploded into light showing Brocks Geodude's and it's stats.  
  
Name: Geodude   
Species: Geodude  
Side: Blue  
Level: 41  
Trainer name: Brock   
HP: 116/116  
  
Mewtwo: *Lifts eyebrow* A... Geodude? Really? Do you expect to defeat me with just a weak pokémon such as that?  
  
Brock: Gr... What's wrong with Geodude!?!?  
  
Mewtwo: Such a weak pokemon with terrible special defense. It won't last very long.  
  
Brock: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!  
  
Mewtwo: *Floats back to ground* I'm only speaking the truth. If you want to continue this pointless conflict please go on.  
  
Brock: HOW DARE YOU! GEODUDE! DIG!  
  
Geodude: Geo! *Digs under the ground and starts to head towards Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: This is sad... *Floats back into the air*  
  
Brock: Geodude! Get it now!  
  
Geodude: *Jumps up from underground and is going to punch Mewtwo* Geodude!  
  
Mewtwo: I presume not... *Eyes glow blue and disables Mewtwo*  
  
Brock: GEODUDE! LOOK OUT!  
  
Announcer: Looks like Geodude is trapped in Mewtwo's disable folks!  
  
Crowd: *Cheers*  
  
Geodude: Geo...  
  
Mewtwo: You are a useless trainer is you do not know what your pokemons true power in battle. Confusion attack. *Uses Psychic power to knock Geodude against the ground again and again. Even though it fainted on the first drop*  
  
Brock: GEODUDE!!!  
  
Again, the billboard showed Geodude's health going down to zero faster than Mewtwo slammed it against the ground.  
  
Mewtwo: I recommend you call your pokemon back. If you do not it to die.   
  
Brock: *Holds up pokeball* Geodude... Return...  
  
Geodude: *Lays not moving and gets sucked up into the pokeball*  
  
The billboard places a red "X" through Geodude and Brock's side.  
  
Announcer: Looks like Mewtwo took down Brock's rock hard (Authors note: No sick joke intended) Geodude with not effort at all. But it is still early in this fight. Let's see if Brock, the Pewter city Gym leader make a comeback?  
  
Mewtwo: I think you better forfeit. I think you do not want to beat me at the cost of your pokemon's lives.  
  
Brock: *Make a tight fist* You think I can't beat you!?  
  
Mewtwo: If you want me to be true. Yes.  
  
Brock: HOW DARE YOU! GO TAUROS! *Throws pokeball with Tauros in it*  
  
(Author's note: Listen, Brock caught a Tauros in "The legend of Dratini". So don't E-mail me and say he does not have one. Ok?)  
  
Mewtwo: This truly is a sad case of people not knowing their pokemon...  
  
Brock: TAUROS! BODY SLAM!  
  
Tauros: MMMOOORRRAAA! *Jumps into air and over Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: Good Mew... This is pointless and a waste of time. *Holds paw above his head and sends Brock's Tauros about... oh... 50 KM in the air and falls on the ground*  
  
Brock: TAUROS! NO!!!  
  
The billboard showed Tauros HP drop faster than it dropped itself. Then, the billbaord put a red "X" through Tauros's spot.  
  
Mewtwo: *Looks at Tauros* I think your Tauros is incapable of battling anymore.  
  
  
Brock: Tauros return.   
  
Tauros: *Is almost dead. Goes back into the pokeball*  
  
Brock: *Looks at Tauros's pokeball* You did a great job Tauros. *Gives pokeball to Chansey*  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *Runs off to pokecenter*  
  
Mewtwo: My my... You seem so clam despite the fact that you don't stand a chance.  
  
Brock: I don't care if I lose.  
  
Mewtwo: Oh really? I guess you giving away all those badge's away it just kinda rolled off your shoulders.  
  
Brock: It has...  
  
Announcer: Looks like they are talking about something. Can it be related to this battles outcome?   
  
Brock: GO VULPIX! *Throws pokeball with Vulpix in it*  
  
Announcer: The pokeball opens to reveal the pokemon.  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix!  
  
Announcer: It's Vulpix!  
  
Mewtwo: A... Vulpix? I wish I read your mind before you used this thing... *Floats over to the middle platform with water below him*  
  
Brock: Vulpix! Fire spin!  
  
Vulpix: *Eyes glow red* VVVVVVVVVVUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLL!!! *Spits out huge flames at Mewtwo and engulfs him in a cyclone of flames*  
  
Announcer: WOAH! Looks like Brock is going straight for the kill on this one! Using Vulpix's best move the Fire spin! Can Mewtwo take the heat of this attack?  
  
Mewtwo: *To himself* I wonder why I actually allowed you in here right now. And yes. This is a bit to hot for my likings. *Holds up paw about halfway up and eyes start to glow blue*   
  
When Mewtwo held his paw up and the water around him rose up and stopped Vulpix's fire spin dead on.  
  
Brock: *Thinking, "This isn't working!"* Vulpix! Stop fire spin!  
  
Vulpix: *Closes mouth and stops the fire spin attack*  
  
Mewtwo: Impressive. You managed to drain 15 HP off me.  
  
Brock: Yes. I see it on the billboard.  
  
Mewtwo: Well. At least your Vulpix will be the only one that hit me in this entire match. *This eyes glow blue and holds up paw above his head again and the water around him gathers up above in a HUGE ball above him*  
  
Brock: Oh no...  
  
Vulpix: *Sweatdrops* (Poke-translator online) I'm going to pain now... Lots of it...  
  
Mewtwo: You better believe it Vulpix. HYDRO PUMP! *Puts out both arms in front of him straight out and hit him and slams Vulpix into the wall with so much force it breaks the cement that Vulpix hit*  
  
Brock: VULPIX!!! NO!!!  
  
Mewtwo stopped and let the rest of the water in the air drop back down to the pool below him. Not before, of course, the billboard showing Vulpix's health down so fast, you couldn't even see it. And Vulpix, falling out of the hole in the wall and twitching every few seconds or so. Brock ran over to Vulpix and knelt beside him and picked him up.  
  
Brock: I'm sorry Vulpix.  
  
Vulpix: *Very weakly and quietly* Vvvvuuuullll... *Licks Brock*  
  
Brock: Are you ok Vulpix?  
  
Mewtwo: It's fine human.  
  
Brock: *Looks at Mewtwo and stands up* I ASKED VULPIX NOT YOU!  
  
Mewtwo: Losing our temper now are we?  
  
Vulpix: *Nods*  
  
Brock: Ok. I'll see you at the pokecenter alright?  
  
  
Vulpix: *Nods again*  
  
Brock: *Gives Vulpix on Chansey* *Whispers to Chansey* Take good care of him.  
  
Chansey: Chansey. *Nods and runs off with Vulpix*  
  
Mewtwo: *Floats back to ground* Your next pokemon?  
  
Brock: Gr...  
  
Meanwhile. Back at the waiting room. A growing number of pokemon that all once thought they could beat the Genetic nightmare with 2 or 4 paws behind their back, weren't not sure they were up to it anymore. And, some of the fire pokemon hid behind their masters with the Dark pokemon. Also...  
  
Ash: Uh... *Drinks he is drinking spills onto the floor* We... We can still take him! Right Pikachu!?!?  
  
Pikachu: *Nervously* Pika pika!  
  
Misty: *To herself* I sure hope so Ash...  
  
Togepi: *Nervously* Toge... *Hides in Misty's arms*  
  
Now. Back the battleground.  
  
Brock: *Pulls out a pokeball and expands it* Do what you do best old buddy. *Throws pokeball* GO! PINECO!  
  
Announcer: What pokemon will be coming out next?  
  
Brock's pokeball opens to reveal...  
  
Pineco: Pineco!  
  
Mewtwo: Aw. *Smiles* Good plan.  
  
Brock: PINECO! EXPLOSION!  
  
Pineco: Pineco! *Starts to glow white with bright light coming our of him*   
  
Mewtwo: I think not. *Puts back his hands when puts them back out really quickly just like in Pokemon stadium and little stars fly out in front of Mewtwo* Protect.  
  
Announcer: Hold on folks! This is gonna be a Big bang!  
  
Pineco explodes with all the force it has. Rocking the stadium and everything hearing the explosion for about 5 kilometers or so. While, Mewtwo not even taking any bit of damage what so ever thanks to Protect. Just stood there and watched. And as the dust settled, Brock was among the first ones to speak.   
  
Brock: Pineco! *Looks at billboard and sees a Red "X" through Pineco's slot* Are you ok!?!?  
  
Pineco: Pine... co.  
  
Brock: Great job! Return! *Recalls Pineco back into pokeball and looks at Mewtwo's health* WHAT!?!? YOU DIDN'T LOSE ANY HEALTH AT ALL!?!?  
  
Mewtwo: Please! Anyone or thing could see that coming! Despite your pathetic attempt at causing massive damage at me. It failed. What's your next pokemon then Brock?  
  
Brock: I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN ON THE BEHALF OF THE PEWTER CITY GYM! GO ONIX! *Throws Onix's pokeball*  
  
Onix: *As it pops out of pokeball* MMMMMUUUUUOOOOOORRRRRR!!!  
  
The billboard displays Onix's stats for it.  
  
Name: Onix   
Species: Onix  
Side: Blue  
Level: 63 (Author's note: Grown a lot since you've last know him)  
Trainer name: Brock   
HP: 168/168  
  
Announcer: It's Onix! Is this Brock's secret weapon?  
  
Back in the waiting room.  
  
Ash: AH! Let's see this "Mewtwo" take down Brock's Onix!  
  
Misty, didn't answer back. Due to the fact that she was getting some food at the food counter.  
  
And so, back to the fight.  
  
Mewtwo: *Looking up* This is like Deja vu from a long time ago...  
  
Brock: ONIX! Grab Mewtwo with your Bind attack!  
  
Onix: *Dives at Mewtwo* MMMMMUUUUUOOOOOORRRRRR!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Could this get any easier? *Arches arms behind back* PSYCHIC! *Puts arms in front of him and hits Onix with a Psychic blast, so powerful, it sends it into the wall in front of Mewtwo and makes a hole in it with Onix*  
  
Of course, the billboard showed that Onix's special defense went down during the attack. But, I think that doesn't matter if your pokemon can't even move and is on the verge of death. (In simpler terms, Onix fainted)  
  
Announcer: Well! I guess I've seen everything now.  
  
Brock: ONIX!!! NO!!! *Tear starts to form as we bends down to his kneels*   
  
Mewtwo: Is anything the matter? You called it out to fight. It did the best it could.  
  
Brock: Onix... Onix has been with me ever since I was a little kid...  
  
Mewtwo: *Reads Brocks mind* And so it has. I think you better forfeit now while you still can.  
  
Brock: *Saying as he recalls Onix* Why so?  
  
Mewtwo: Zubat is your only pokemon left right?  
  
Brock: Yeah. *Stands up* So?  
  
Mewtwo: Well. Zubat is a Poison and Flying type. So chances are I will get it with a Psychic. And that should make it die at level 19. Not faint. DIE! So it is just better to quit now. Spare your pokemon's life. Or live with the guilt of putting your pokemon die in a match it just cannot win in. So? What's your final answer?  
  
Brock: *Making fist* I... *Sighs* I quit.  
  
The billboard showed a red "X" through Brock's picture and the entire board lit up saying, "Red side wins!" with a picture of Mewtwo on it.  
  
Mewtwo: We shall meet again.  
  
Brock: I hope so as I.  
  
Brock leaves the stadium to go be with his pokemon at the pokecenter.  
  
Crowd: *Cheers*  
  
Announcer: What match was unbelievable! I'm sure glad I lived long enough to see this!!! Do you want to see more battles?  
  
Crowd: *Cheers even louder*  
  
Mewtwo: *Making his Psychic voice louder* Thank you everybody! I promise today will even have more action than you ever seen before in your *Whispers* worthless *shouts out again* lives!  
  
Crowd: *Cheers REALLY loud*  
  
Announcer: Well! The next trainer is Misty! Replacing the Cerulean gym leaders! Can her water type pokemon stand up to Mewtwo's terrifying psychic power?  
  
Back in the waiting room at the same time. Is all looking at Misty. Silently.  
  
Misty: *Gulps and pulls on neck collar or shirt* Well... Guess it's my turn.  
  
Ash: Don't be so nervous Misty! *Pats her on back* I'm sure you'll do fine!  
  
Misty: Thanks Ash. *Picks up Togepi and heads out the door and towards the field*  
  
Ash: Good luck Mis...  
  
Pikachu: *Nervously* Pika...  
  
And back at the battlefield.  
  
Announcer: *Looks at red side entrance* Huh? SHE'S HERE!   
  
Crowd: *Cheers*  
  
Mewtwo: Are you ready to fight?  
  
Misty: *Smiles* You bet!  
  
Misty and Mewtwo stare at each other for about 5 seconds with a dead cold quit going around.  
  
Announcer: BEGIN ROUND 3!  
  
Well... There goes plan B... OH! Forgot you were here. The chapter will be called, "Mewtwo vs. Misty!". Does this tomboyish Mermaid fare against Mewtwo? Or will Mewtwo use his Super-psychic powers to blow her pokemon away in the wind (Thought I was going to say dust didn't you?)? Maybe... Just maybe... I watch the Super Smash brothers Melee video. Man. That sure looks sweet. Well! I need to go now! Raichu wants me to spend time with her again... See ya all later chu! 


	5. Mewtwo's challenge! Chapter 5

Mewtwo's challenge!  
Chapter 5  
  
Hello again! It's me! The cute widdle Pikachu writing fanfics for no reason to show the fact that he is the smartest on the planet. Let's get to the fanfic! Shall we? Copyright Sandact6 2001. Now on with the show!  
  
Mewtwo vs. Misty! The steaming battle!  
  
Misty: *To announcer* Mark down Togepi as fainted!  
  
The billboard put a red "X" through Togepi's picture. Even though it's HP was full.  
  
Mewtwo: *Smiles and laughs* The first smart choice made by someone all this day. Forfeiting a pokemon that is at a too low level to fight at. Wise decision.  
  
Misty: Why thank you.  
  
Mewtwo: Well we can't stand around here all day. Please call out your pokemon selection.  
  
Misty: It will be my pleasure! *Grabs pokeball and expands in to size* GO STARYU!  
  
Misty is about to throw the pokeball containing Staryu when Psyduck pops out of his.  
  
Psyduck: Psi si si!  
  
Misty: PSYDUCK!?!? YOU DUMB DUCK!!! I SAID STARYU NOT YOU!  
  
Psyduck: *Looks at Misty holding head* Psi?  
  
Mewtwo: It's a bit confused... But I'll fight it. Let it fight first.  
  
Misty: WHAT!?!? *Thinks for 2 seconds and then smiles* Ok. Sure. Hit it as hard as you can.  
  
Mewtwo: Your wish is my command. *Arches arms back like in Pokemon stadium then puts them foward* Thunderbolt!  
  
Misty: WHAT!?!? TH... THERE'S NO WAY!!!  
  
Announcer: WOAH! Looks like Misty's Psyduck is feeling the full power of Mewtwo's Thunderbolt! How long can it last against this vicious attack!?!?  
  
Answer. Not long. Psyduck didn't even get a chance to even attack. Or better yet even move a meter. And it looks like Misty's plan of using Psyduck's psychic powers went up in smoke. Or, shall we say, "fried to a charbroiled crisp." And, the billboard displayed Psyduck's health started to drop. And sadly, it didn't stop. It keep going until there was nothing left for poor ol' Psyduck. And after it's health went down, it put a red "X" and Misty's Psyduck.   
  
Misty: PSYDUCK!!! ARE YOU OK!?!?  
  
Back at the waiting room...  
  
Ash: Man... I knew Misty disliked Psyduck, but it didn't deserve that. *Grabs pokeball* This also makes my pokemon selection going down and down...  
  
Pikachu: (Translator online) Poor Psyduck... Nobody deserved that...  
  
Back at the waiting field, a smoking and barely alive Psyduck, a Genetic monster and a tomboyish mermaid with her egg like pokemon beside her were on the field. Talking to one another.  
  
Misty: Psyduck! Please answer me!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Save your breath. It can't hear you. It's unconscious. It should be fine if you get it to a pokecenter right away. But... Didn't you hate this pokemon?  
  
Misty: NO! *Recalls Psyduck back into pokeball and gives it to Chansey* I love all my pokemon! Regardless of what I say and how I treat them.  
  
Mewtwo: That didn't look like the case before I made him faint.   
  
Misty: LEAVE MY POKEMON RAISING SKILLS OUT OF THIS!!! *Grabs pokeball* GO STARYU!  
  
Misty throws the pokeball with Staryu in it as it explodes into light.  
  
Staryu: Hiya! (Author's note: I think that what he says in the show. He says it too bloody fast for me to hear it)  
  
Mewtwo: Hm... A Staryu...  
  
Misty wasted almost no time ordering Staryu to attack.  
  
Misty: STARYU! WATER GUN!  
  
Staryu: HIYA! *Points one of it's star fingers and Mewtwo and shoot out water at it.  
  
Mewtwo: *To himself* Why can't I have any REAL fights... *Arches arms back and launches a Thunderbolt that RIPS Staryu's water gun apart and hits Staryu dead center*  
  
The billboard showed Staryu going down like no tomorrow. Kinda ironic that it did. Because, by the looks of things, Staryu was hit so hard and fast that some people thought it wouldn't even live! And! Let's not forget the pretty little red "X" that went through Staryu's picture.  
  
Announcer: And a crushing blow! It fainted just like that! We can tell the level advantage is obvious!  
  
Misty: STARYU! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!?  
  
Staryu's little gem in the middle started to flash. Seeing that is actually lived through the attack.  
  
Misty: Thank you Mew.  
  
Mewtwo: You're lucky that it is still capable of breathing! After a hit like that.  
  
Misty: Gr... *Recalls Staryu and gives it to a Chansey*  
  
Mewtwo: *Smiles* Now now! Don't put a sour expression and that cute little face of yours.  
  
Misty: LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!!! *Grabs a pokeball and expands it to throwing size* GO HORSEA!  
  
Misty throws the pokeball into the pool of water in the center. Not before Mewtwo hitting to pool of water with a Thunder. Horsea didn't even get a chance to speak let alone fight! And Horsea floated upside down, in the water. Twitching. Slowly.  
  
Announcer: That was, HANDS DOWN, the shortest fight in history of pokemon fighting!  
  
Misty: HORSEA! *Eyes start to water*  
  
Mewtwo: Why are you crying? It battled the best that is was capable at. And it isn't dead and you are not hurt. But... Why do you shed tears?  
  
Misty: Horsea return! *Horsea goes into pokeball and Misty gives Horsea to Chansey* You... I...  
  
Mewtwo: Say it...  
  
Misty: I... *Grabs pokeball* HATE... *Expands it* YOU!!! GO POLIWHIRL!!!  
  
Misty throws the pokeball and it explodes into a bright light (Author's note: Is there a better way to describe this!?!?)  
  
Poliwhirl: Poliwhirl!!!  
  
Mewtwo: *Smiles* This match is over...  
  
Misty: POLIWHIRL!!! HYDRO PUMP ATTACK!!!  
  
Poliwhirl: Poliwhirl!!! *Shots out a BIG, high pressure stream with his hands at Mewtwo that makes a Blastiose's look like a water gun*  
  
Announcer: WOAH!!! Looks like Misty is getting mad! She better cool off! Or else the heat from her quick temper will turn the water type attacks from her pokemon into steam!  
  
Mewtwo: How boring... Barrier. *Eyes glow blue and a barrier forms in front of him*  
  
The Hydro pump hit the barrier dead center.  
  
Announcer: That is one of the biggest Hydro pump's I've ever seen from a pokemon before in my career!!! Can the Barrier from the challenger Mewtwo stand up to this punishment!?!?  
  
Mewtwo: *To himself* Answer. Yes.  
  
Misty: COME ON POLIWHIRL!!! JUST A LITTLE MORE!!!  
  
Poliwhirl: Ppppoooolllliiiiii... *Stops Hydro pump and sits down.  
  
The barrier in front of Mewtwo now drops  
  
Mewtwo: I guess it's my turn now?  
  
Misty: POLIWHIRL!!! GET UP OR ELSE YOU'LL FAINT!!!  
  
Poliwhirl, sadly, cannot hear Misty. As it's breathing is too heavy to her.  
  
Mewtwo: So it is my turn? Fine. Let's try one of the new things I learned. *Crouches down and glows blue all around him*  
  
Poliwhirl: *Translator online* Oh... ****....  
  
Mewtwo: Time to attack!   
  
Mewtwo, floats off the ground and launches at Poliwhirl at INCREDIBLE speed. Grabs Poliwhirl, punches him 6 times in the stomach EVERY hard (Poliwhirl fainted on the first punch) when flew up into the air with him.  
  
Mewtwo: Goodnight Poliwhirl.  
  
Misty: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
And with that, Mewtwo piledrivered Poliwhirl into the ground and hit it with a little explosion.  
  
Announcer: And that, ladies and gentleman, is the true meaning of overkill!   
  
Mewtwo: You lost.  
  
Misty: *Recalls the not moving Poliwhirl* I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW, AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN! BUT SOME DAY! I PROMISE!!! *Runs off crying with Togepi in her arms*  
  
Mewtwo: I'm starting to wonder why I ever started this challenge in the first place...  
  
  
Back in the waiting room.  
  
Ash: Misty... Lost...  
  
Pikachu: Pika...  
  
Ash: I just hope her pokemon will be alright...   
  
And back to the field.  
  
Announcer: And a smashing battle! Let's hope we will see more of this fighting today! Trust me folks! You won't wanna go to the bathroom!!!  
  
Crowd: *Cheers*  
  
Announcer: The next match is vs. Lut. Surge! Can his electric pokemon withstand the mind melting powers of the super pokemon? Here he comes!  
  
Crowd: *Cheers*  
  
Surge: YAH!!! THANK YOU!!! YAH!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Showoff...  
  
Surge: Prepare to lose baby!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Just don't cry when I beat you.  
  
Announcer: BEGIN ROUND 4!!!  
  
NO!!! NO!!! AND NO!!! I'm not writing about Surge!!! Only 4 (I hope) chapters left to this series. I gonna write 2 chapters of MLAAV now. So, I'm leaving this for a while. Also, preview of Ash vs. Mewtwo!  
  
Ash: GO...  
  
Good? LOL!!! I didn't say how long is was going to be!!! Don't flame me for that please. See you all later. Bye bye chu!!! No! Raichu!!! Leave me alone!!! What... NO!!! NICOLE!!! NO BATHS!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! *Grabs me* PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! PI PI PIKACHU!!! (Means = HELP ME ANYBODY!!!). I just went ot the vet!!! PPPPIIII!!! Oh! It's with Raichu and me alone... THAT'S WORSE!!! HELP ME!!! 


	6. Mewtwo's challenge! Chapter 6 Remember...

Mewtwo's challenge!  
Chapter 6  
  
WOOHOO! Done! Yes! All in my summertown's youth center! And yes. I will not be back for quite  
some time sadly. THIS IS WHAT I WANNA DO! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! *Breakdances* Oh yeah! On with  
the story! Copyright Sandact6 2001. LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!  
  
  
Announcer: Well folks! That was certainly a blast! Oh? What's the matter? You all tried out  
and want no more battles for today?  
  
Crowd: *Boos and hisses*  
  
Announcer: Just kidding folks. Let's see... *Reads some paper* The next trainer is Relena! This  
young lady managed to catch all the Eevee forms! Can her team of "Eeveeolutions" takes on the  
super monster?  
  
Relena: *Enters stage with Umbreon beside her*  
  
Announcer: Here she comes! She's entering the stadium right now!  
  
Crowd: *Cheers*  
  
Relena: *To crowd* Thank you everybody! *Waves*  
  
Crowd: *Cheers*  
  
Mewtwo: *Sigh* When can I fight a real trainer?  
  
Just to make things funny. Relena heard exactly what Mewtwo said. And she didn't take it to  
lightly...  
  
Relena: WHAT!?!? What did you say about me?  
  
Mewtwo: I said I desire to fight Lance. The Dragon trainer. I'm pretty much sick of fighting  
amateurs.  
  
Relena: Well I'm sorry, "Mewfreak!" But if you wanna fight Lance, which you will not.   
  
Mewtwo: I'm sorry. Do you have a reason or wish to die human?   
  
Well. Relena did not hear Mewtwo's threat. She was still do busy rolling in her own confidence. Well. In the Authors opinion. That is the first step towards losing.  
  
Relena: Because I'M going to catch you! *Grabs pokéball and expands it in front of Mewtwo and   
holds it straight up to him* Your pokéball.  
  
Mewtwo: Fine. I'll destroy you mentally.  
  
Announcer: BEGIN ROUND 48! *Takes off headphones* I need some water...  
  
Well. Since no one cares about the announcer. I'll just go on with the fight ^_^.  
  
Relena: GO ESPEON! *Throws pokeball containing Espeon*  
  
Espeon's pokeball explodes into light as Valk... Er... Espeon comes out of the pokeball and   
growls at Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: *Smiles* Fine. You want a strong opponent, I'll give you your wish.  
  
Relena: Woah... It's actually going to fight... Um! *Shakes head* ESPEON! GIVE MEWTWO  
A LITTLE SURPRISE! SHADOW BALL!  
  
Authors note: ... Shadow ball on Espeon? Replace for bite.  
  
This caught Mewtwo off guard shockingly enough.  
  
Espeon: Es... *Black matter gathers in front of Espeon and into a ball*  
  
Mewtwo: What!?!? No big matter. Barrier. *Barrier forms in front of Mewtwo*  
  
Relena: LAUNCH IT NOW!  
  
Espeon: ESPEON! *Headbutts the Shadow ball and heads towards Mewtwo* *Smiles*  
  
Mewtwo: Don't be so sure of yourself.   
  
The Shadow ball hurls towards Mewtwo. But, his attack did not work as well as she expected.  
Because the shadow ball harmlessly exploded on the barrier doing very little damage to Mewtwo. About... 9 HP damage. As you could picture. Espeon having bad attack and Barrier making the defense go up even more.   
  
Relena: *Looks at Mewtwo's health* 9 HP!?!? NO WAY!!!  
  
Announcer: There you go folks! Since Shadow ball goes off the attack stat and Mewtwo raised  
his defense with Barrier. Shadow ball will not work as well anymore!  
  
Authors note: See!   
  
Espeon: *Still baring teeth* Es...   
  
Mewtwo: Let's hope your training has paid off. Dodge this soldier *Smiles and preps for attack*  
Shadow ball! *Dark matter forms in front of Mewtwo*  
  
Relena: WHAT!?!? ESPEON! DODGE IT!  
  
Mewtwo: To late human. *Punches Shadow ball and heads straight towards Espeon*  
  
Espeon: Es es es espe espeon! *Jumps over Shadow ball*  
  
Relena: HA! Keep it up Espeon! Mewtwo will be ours in no time!  
  
Mewtwo: Highly unlikely... *Swirls hand around in a circle and redirects Shadow ball back at  
Espeon in the air* Now who's the dumb one?   
  
Relena: OH NO! ESPEON LOOK...  
  
Well, Relena didn't get it out fast enough. The Shadow ball hit Espeon with full force. Not to  
mention it hit Espeon's weak point. Or, in the games words "Critical hit! It's super   
effective!"   
  
Espeon: *Falls towards the ground*  
  
Mewtwo: *Looks at board* What the...  
  
Announcer: WOAH! That Espeon must be in a ton of pain right now! It managed to hung on with  
Focus band with only 1 HP left! Can this Espeon even manage to touch Mewtwo?  
  
  
The picture of Espeon blinked red on the board. "De de! De de!" it said over and over while  
the picture flashed at the same tempo over and over again. This was the billbaords way of  
saying, "Warning. Low health. Recall without delay."  
  
Relena: ESPEON!?!? Are you OK?  
  
Espeon: *Stands up very weakly and stares Mewtwo while about to fall down* Es...  
  
Relena: Espeon! You're OK! Hang in there! *Starts to think*  
  
Mewtwo: *Reads Relena's mind* No way. *Slowly raises paw up and makes Espeon float in air while  
his eyes start to glow* Focus band will not save you this time...  
  
Relena: OH CRAP!  
  
Espeon: *Closes one eye and keeps the other one open and looks at Mewtwo* Es es esp es es Espeon,  
espeo es espe espeo espe esp!  
  
Mewtwo: Most unlikely. I would of still crushed you even if you were in that tin can.  
  
Espeon: Espeon!  
  
Mewtwo: My my! Bad mouth he have no do we? I know who you are Valkner.  
  
Espeon: *Stares at Mewtwo actually scared*  
  
Mewtwo: Ah? What's the matter? That your desire to find the ultimate opponent is finally   
fulfilled for the second time? You will only fight strong people. And ignore the weak ones.   
But do you know that even the weak ones can teach you a thing or two? And what makes it even   
worse is that you even run from people stronger than you? I'm sorry Valkner! But doing that   
yourself makes yourself weak as well!  
  
Announcer: Looks like Mewtwo is talking to that Espeon down there. I wonder about what?   
Can it be related to the outcome of this battle?  
  
Relena: DON'T YOU DARE HURT ME ESPEON ANY MORE!  
  
Mewtwo: *Looks at Relena* Quiet human. Your pokemon is not fainted and is currently fighting   
to the best of it's ability. Well I'm sorry Relena. *Gathers dark energy into his paw and holds   
it into his hand* Your Espeon is the weakest link. Goodbye Espeon! *Throws Shadow ball*  
  
The Shadow ball hit Espeon. At the same time Mewtwo let his disable go. It seemed that he   
enjoyed watching Espeon lie near lifeless on the ground twitching. Relena, stared in disbelief. The fact that another Psychic with Shadow ball surprised her. And, the pretty little red "X" that went through Espeon's picture.  
  
Relena: You... YOU MONSTER!  
  
Mewtwo: Please. I prefer to be called by my species name.  
  
Relena: *Holds out pokeball* Espeon return!   
  
Espeon: *Gets called back into pokeball*  
  
Relena: *Looks at pokeball* You did a good job Espeon.  
  
Mewtwo: The day you own me, is the day you also parish.   
  
Relena: Your insults don't scare me! *Grabs pokéball and expands it* Prepare for a shock!   
GO JOLTEON! *Throws pokéball containing Jolteon*  
  
The pokéball explodes in the 7 colors of the rainbow makeing the light appear white and reveals  
Jolteon. (Author's note: Beat's my old saying _)  
  
Jolteon: Jolt jo Jolteon jo jo jolt! JOLTEON JOLT JOL JOLT JOL JOL JO JOL!  
  
Mewtwo: *Smiles* I'm sorry. I have no cash. Will a check be suitable?  
  
Jolteon: JOL JOLTEON JOLTE!  
  
Mewtwo: I ensure you I have all my vital organs.  
  
Jolteon: Jolteon jolt jo jo.  
  
Relena: ENOUGH TALK! JOLTEON! QUICK ATTACK!  
  
Mewtwo: Mega punch.  
  
Jolteon ran towards Mewtwo at full speed. As a ball of white energy gathered in Mewtwo's hand.   
  
Announcer: Something good is about to happen any second...  
  
The Jolteon ran at Mewtwo as fast as it can go. But Jolteon thought of something. What if Mewtwo  
did a low Mega punch as she jumped? That was it. Since Jolteon is a VERY fast poké, she should  
be able to jump over the Mewtwo and attack with a Thunder bolt. She liked this it. A chance to  
be the first to defeat Mewtwo with a full force Thunderbolt. She put it into action.   
  
Mewtwo let the Mega punch go for a low blow. Just as she thought. She just managed to jump over  
  
it barely. It missed! But then, she noticed that that Mewtwo's leg also had white around it.   
The Mega kick! Oh no! She had to get down very quickly to avoid it! So she closed her eyes   
and waited for the pain. She fell to the ground. Mewtwo unleashed the Mega kick. SZOOM!   
It missed! It was a Miracle! She fell fast enough! But she didn't have much time!   
So she gathered all the electricity in her and made it all go toward Mewtwo.   
  
Jolteon: JOL JOLT! *Shoots electricity towards Mewtwo*  
  
She let loose all of her electricity at once. She hoped this would work. Or else she would have  
no power left to fight Mewtwo with. She hoped for the best. She stopped, breathing heavily.   
She opened her to see... Nothing. Just a huge scorch mark on the ground where Mewtwo once was.]  
She was scared...  
  
Relena: JOLTEON! BEHIND YOU!  
  
Announcer: OH NO! Looks like Jolteon is going to meet the same fate as Misty's Poliwhirl! Let's  
hope the trainer has some plan to counteract this!  
  
Jolteon slowly looked behind her. Just to see Mewtwo glowing blue and crouching down. She   
swallowed hard. She couldn't do anything else. She was helpless... No possible way to attack   
and to weak to jump. She was frightened. The only thing she could do was... Quit.   
But... She had to much pride to do such a thing. Well. If she wanted not to get hurt that is.  
  
Mewtwo: Prepare to black out. *Charges towards Jolteon*  
  
Relena: JOLTEON! ENDURE!  
  
Jolteon: Jol... *Braces itself*  
  
Mewtwo grabbed Jolteon by the midsection and did the same thing to Misty Poliwhirl.   
He grabbed it by the mid-section and punched her 6 times in the mid section. None of them making  
her faint. Then Mewtwo flew up into the air.  
  
Mewtwo: You're lucky you are still alive!  
  
Relena: HANG IN THERE JOLTEON!  
  
Then Mewtwo threw Jolteon down on the ground. As it made a mini-explosion as she landed. But   
yet, because of the Endure she used earlier. She did not faint. But she wish she would have.  
The pain right now was extremely bad. Her ribs and her stomach hurt and she thought her hind  
legs were broke. She screamed out in pain.   
  
Mewtwo: What's the matter? Do you wish to withdraw your comments you said to me earlier?  
  
Announcer: Looks like the second time Mewtwo used his One hit KO. Well, I don't know if it is  
one. But it sure looks like it!  
  
And, Jolteon's Picture started blinking. "De de! De de!" it said as the picture flashed red.   
  
Relena: JOLTEON! You did your best. *Walks onto field and picks her up*   
  
Umbreon: *Walks beside her*  
  
Relena: No more for today please. I can't bare to see any of my pokemon take a beating like   
that...  
  
Umbreon: *Growls*  
  
Mewtwo: If you wish Umbreon, I can fight you right now. See if you can back that up.  
  
Relena: No way. *Walks away and puts Jolteon on a stretcher* You'll fight again another day.  
  
Mewtwo: Your next choice?  
  
Relena and Umbreon were both staring at Mewtwo.   
  
Announcer: Looks like both sides are in a deathstare.  
  
Mewtwo: *Breaking the stare* Ladies first.  
  
Relena: *Grabs pokeball GO VAPOREON! *Throws pokéball containing Vaporeon onto the field.*  
  
The pokéball explodes into light and yadda yadda yadda. You all heard this before.  
  
Vaporeon: Vapor... *Growls put legs are shaking*  
  
  
Announcer: Oh it's Vaporeon!  
  
Mewtwo: Why are you scared?  
  
Vaporeon: Vap va vap vapo va va vaporeon!?!? Va va vapo va va va vapo vap vaporeonva va vap  
vaporeon!  
  
Mewtwo: Oh really? What if I decide not to use Thunderbolt?  
  
Vaporeon: Vapo vapor vap Vapor!  
  
Mewtwo: Fine. I'll give you 3 hits on me. Use them wisely.   
  
Vaporeon: *Thinks* VA! Vapor! *Uses Toxic*  
  
Announcer: The poison will slowly weaken the victim.  
  
Mewtwo: *Looks on the purple toxic on his hands as it seeps into his skin* What is your plan?  
  
Vaporeon: Vapo vap vapo vapor vaporeon! *Runs next to Mewtwo and melts into water next to him  
and makes a HUGE cyclone of water appear where Mewtwo is.*  
  
Announcer: WOAH! Nice Whirlpool!  
  
Mewtwo: *Makes a Barrier bubble for him to breath in* I think I see your plan...  
  
The Vaporeon jumped out the still fast spinning whirlpool and launched an Ice beam at it.   
He kept on using the Ice beam freezing the entire water cyclone rock solid with Mewtwo in it.  
  
Relena: Uh... Good move Vaporeon!   
  
Announcer: WOAH! NICE JOB! Now not only is Mewtwo frozen like a statue, but badly poisoned  
as well!  
  
Indeed. Mewtwo's health was starting to drop quite fast. He smiled. Knowing that he though  
he did the impossible. The entire stadium seemed to become dead clam as Mewtwo was in the  
Ice cyclone not moving. A wind blew by as everybody waited and stared.   
  
CRACK! A sound broke the silence. CRACK! Then another one did it as well.  
People looked at below the I ce cyclone with Mewtwo in it. They noticed the ground was  
starting to crack around where Mewtwo is imprisoned in the cyclone.  
  
Relena: What the...  
  
Announcer: What's this?  
  
CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACK! The little holes appeared all around Mewtwo, as flames rose  
out of the ground and melted the Ice.  
  
Announcer: Is there ANYTHING that can stop this super pokémon force?  
  
Vaporeon: Vapor vapor!?!? Vaporeon!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Like Scared fire?   
  
"De de! De de!" a little sound made. Everybody looked up and saw Mewtwo's picture blinking  
along with it's health at 107 HP.  
  
Mewtwo: Well. The board is telling the truth. I am weak right now. *Eats a Miracle berry to  
recover poison* But not anymore.  
  
Relena didn't waste any time.  
  
Relena: GO POKEBALL! *Throws pokéball at Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: Unlikely... *Hits pokeball away*  
  
  
Relena: DARNIT! So close!  
  
Mewtwo: You my find this cheap. *Floats into air and crosses his arms* RECOVER! *Glows different  
colors and sparkles go around him and in him*  
  
The billboard displayed Mewtwo recovering half of his total HP. Up to 60% worth.  
  
Vaporeon: VA!  
  
Relena: WHAT!?!? HOW THE!?!?  
  
Mewtwo: *Smiles* I assume it's my turn now...   
  
Vaporeon: VA VAP! *Uses toxic again*  
  
Mewtwo: Not likely... *Puts arms in back then in front again like in Pokemon stadium 2 and  
stars fly out for the safeguard*  
  
Announcer: It used safeguard.  
  
The toxic harmlessly slides right off the safeguard like grease slipping off a skillet and onto  
the ground.  
  
Announcer: Nope! That didn't work! It's safeguard protected!  
  
Vaporeon: *Gulps*  
  
Mewtwo: You were quite persistent. A nice little trick. *Floats into air and uses Recover and  
gets all HP back to max* I'll have to keep that in my mind. But now, prepare to faint.  
  
Relena: WATER GUN!  
  
Vaporeon: *Shoots a stream of water straight at Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: Teleport *Teleports behind Vaporeon*  
  
The water gun missed Mewtwo as it teleported behind teleport.  
  
Announcer: Oh! It's a miss!  
  
Mewtwo: Mega punch *Quickly gathers white energy in paws and punches Vaporeon in the side very  
hard and even faster*  
  
The Vaporeon flew across the arena and slammed into the cement wall. Causing a hole to be made  
in it.   
  
Relena: NOT AGAIN! VAPOREON! ARE YOU OK!?!?  
  
As the dust settled. She found out her answer. Her Vaporeon was lying on the other side of the  
arena across from her. Twitching. And the billboard also displayed that Vaporeon was fainted  
and had a pretty little red "X" through his picture.  
  
Relena: CRAP!  
  
Mewtwo: Are you even trying? Because it looks like you didn't do a very good job of doing so.  
  
Relena: I made a promise of catching ONE of you! And I intend to keep that promise!  
  
Mewtwo: I sure hope you can keep it.  
  
Relena: Go Umbreon! *Points at Mewtwo* Use Bite!  
  
Umbreon: Umbre... *Slowly starts walking away*  
  
Relena: *Looks at Umbreon* Please Umbreon! We need everything we've got! You are at a MUCH  
higher level than my other pokemon! So you stand a better chance!   
  
Umbreon: *Sighs and nods* Umbre.  
  
Relena: That's the spirt! *Stands up* Ok! Go!  
  
Umbreon: Umbreon! *Runs out onto field* *Gets into stance*  
  
Announcer: After a little prep. talk with her pokemon, it's raring to go! Can the type advantage  
overcome the level disadvantage?   
  
Relena: Umbreon! Be quick and use your bite!  
  
Mewtwo: *Floats into air* Amnesia.   
  
Announcer: Aw! Psychics being weak against dark types. And Dark being a special attack. He's  
raising his special defense. Good choice!  
  
Relena: *Thinking, "No!"*  
  
Umbreon jumped at Mewtwo just as he was finishing his Amnesia. Umbreon bite as hard as she could  
on Mewtwo's arms.  
  
Mewtwo: AH! GR!  
  
Relena: What?  
  
Mewtwo's health shot down quite a nice bit. Down to 332 HP if you wanna be exact.   
  
Announcer: Critical hit! It's super effective!   
  
Relena: Great job Umbreon! Bite harder!  
  
Mewtwo: *Grabs Umbreon and throws her onto the ground very hard*  
  
Umbreon popped back up into the air again due to the force of the throw. Umbreon was knocked  
down to 1/3 the health she hard the first time. But she still had some gas left in her.   
As for Mewtwo, he was inspecting the bite wound on his right arm.   
  
Mewtwo: *Breathing hard* Not bad... Recover *Gets back all of his health*  
  
Relena: *Grabs hat in hands* GOD DAMNIT!!! NOT AGAIN!  
  
Mewtwo: No more on this. Mega punch! *Charges up for punch*  
  
Relena: Faint attack!  
  
Mewtwo: Teleport!  
  
Mewtwo teleports behind Umbreon just as she is turning invisible, and hits her as hard as she   
can. Making a hole in the wall right next of where Vaporeon was fainted. Hm. Pity.   
4 out of 5 down. Red "X" through Umbreon's picture as well.  
  
Relena: UMBREON! NO! *Starts to cry*  
  
Mewtwo: You two have been together ever since you were born right? Tough luck. You came here   
today to fight. And in fights you should always know that your loved ones might get hurt.   
Just be prepared of that.  
  
Relena: All... All I have left is Flareon...  
  
Mewtwo: Yes. Trowa. I think you should forfeit. After all. I can and will use that water in  
the pool over there to make him faint in one turn. Now. Your final choice.  
  
Relena: *Walks over and picks up Umbreon and looks at pokeball with Flareon in it* *Sighs* I quit  
  
As soon as she said that the billboard displayed a red "X" on her picture and side Mewtwo won.  
  
Mewtwo: I thank you for the battle.  
  
Relena: *Glares at Mewtwo with evil eyes*  
  
Mewtwo: *Gives the same look but makes his eyes glow an evil blue*  
  
Announcer: Good fight! Let's hope to continue this fighting for today!  
  
Crowd: *Cheers*  
  
Announcer: Now the next trainer is...  
  
BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! I WANT A DOUBLE ROOM! Uh? Oh. You're back. Well. Hope you like this. SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER FOREVER IN MY ROOM! ... Sorry. Song's getting to me. Well. I might post fics at any random time. So look out. Well. G2g now! Bye bye! 


End file.
